Eclipse
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Un cruce. Cuando él tiene 15 y ella 25. FINAL! gracias por todo!
1. Eclipse 1

-Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos.

_Bla, bla, bla_ son pensamientos.

Ahora pro favor, gusten del fic.

**Eclipse**

**Hogwarts, invierno de 1975**

-Maldito frío- gruño un chico de tez pálida y cetrina, con su ojos negros cubiertos por oscuras ojeras, con su pelo a media espalda, negro y de aspecto grasoso, que llevaba a cargando varios libros muy pesados.

Pero no le importaba, sólo quería llegar a su sala común y comenzar a leerlos. El tiempo era fatal ese día, habia una ligera ventisca de nieve, que amenazaba con ponerse peor.

-Hola Quejicus- sonrió un chico muy atractivo de pelo largo.

Él no respondió, sólo lo miro con odio, a él y a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa Snape?, ¿Te comió la lengua la serpiente?- dijo uno de sus amigos, que usaba gafas redondas y tenia el pelo encrespado.

-Déjenme en paz- les dijo molesto, pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que esto terminaría como siempre. Miro a sus lados, y vio como todos los estudiantes se acercaban para ver como lo dejarían en ridículo.

Sólo se acercaban a ver y burlarse. Nunca para ayudarlo.

-No lo creo Quejicus, veras, estamos muy aburridos, esta nevada no nos ha dejado salir, así que vinimos a saludarte- sonrió el de pelo largo, conocido como Sirius Black.

-Así es, deberías sentirte muy feliz- sonrió maliciosamente su amigo de gafas, conocido como James Potter.

-Chicos…- dijo uno de sus compañeros preocupado, le llamaban Remus Lupin, era un chico tímido y de cabellos castaños.

-Qui-quizás deberíamos irnos- dijo al lado suyo su compañero, que también temía por el resultado de toda esa escena. Era pequeño y rellenito, le llamaban Peter Pettigrew.

Pero como era de costumbre, Potter y Black terminaron lo que empezaron. Siempre lo hacían.

-Bueno Quejicus, esos libros se ven pesados- sonrió Sirius.

Severus retrocedió. Ya se estaba imaginando lo que querían hacer.

-¿Son de la biblioteca? Vaya, seria un gran problema para ti si los pierdes- sonrió James.

Severus aferro los libros contra sí. Como odiaba a esos dos. Como odiaba a todos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus se quito la sangre que le salía de la boca y la nariz, le dolía todo el cuerpo, se incorporo con dolor, y se subió los pantalones.

De nuevo le habían humillado.

Le habían azotado contra el muro, le bajaron los pantalones, y en el suelo, no satisfechos, le patearon.

Cómo les odiaba.

Cómo odiaba a todos.

Le dolía el cuerpo, pero mas le dolían las burlas. Las risas que se clavaban en su cerebro y no le dejaban dormir.

Cómo les odiaba.

Se incorporo con algo de torpeza, y miro con tristeza todos los sus libros tirados en el suelo, estaban deshojados casi todos.

Y seguro le culparían por eso.

Siempre lo hacían.

Los tomo con cuidado, y recogió cada hoja mientras se seguía secando la nariz, la sangre no paraba. Y el sabor metálico y fibroso en su boca menos.

Siempre habia sangre en su boca.

Desde que recordaba.

Su padre nunca se fue con miramientos. Ni con él, ni con su madre.

Muchas veces en casa, no era la sangre de él la que le cubría o le salpicaba con frialdad el rostro, muchas veces la sangre de su madre le caía. Era tan roja como la de él, y sabia casi igual.

Sabor metálico.

Cuando supo que se alejaría de su casa, que ahora iría a un lugar diferente, donde sus cualidades fueran reconocidas, se alegro mucho. Mucho en verdad.

Se alejaría de su padre, de ese maldito que al final le quito a su madre.

Le habia matado. Enfrente de el.

Ella simplemente cayó al suelo, salpicada en su propia sangre. Y ya no se levanto.

En verdad pensó que se habia librado de todo. Que ahora podría ser feliz.

Pero ahora sabía que nunca seria feliz. Que esa palabra no existía para él.

Que la vida le odiaba.

Y el también la odiaba.

Odiaba a todos.

Y se los haría pagar.

A todos y cada uno de ellos.

Cómo les odiaba a todos.

Termino de coger todos los libros y hojas sueltas, los sujeto con fuerza, y comenzó a andar hacia su sala común.

Sólo quería leer.

Perderse en las letras, y olvidar todo.

Estaba muy cansado.

Cansado de todo.

Ahora los libros le pesaban demasiado.

Le pesaba respirar.

Se sentía muy cansado.

Muy débil.

Se apoyo en uno de los muros, y dejo los libros sobre una de las grandes ventanas.

Se apoyo un poco, y empezó a jadear con dolor.

Le faltaba el aire, pero respirar le dolía.

Se toco un costado, y sintió una punzada dolorosa. Tanto que se cayo de rodillas por el intenso dolor.

Le habían roto alguna costilla.

Se palpo ahora con cuidado, y vio que era el lado derecho, se toco con cuidado, para saber cuantas le habían roto, sintió una nueva punzada, y esta le hizo vomitar del dolor.

Vació su estomago, donde se revolvía su sangre con su saliva.

Jadeo algo mareado.

Habia sentido 2 costillas rotas.

Y estas le estaban partiendo el alma del punzante dolor.

Gimió en apenas con voz, necesitaba ayuda. Pero al ver con desesperación a su alrededor, no habia nadie.

Que irónico.

Cuando le golpeaban y humillaban, parecía que toda la escuela se las arreglaba para estar ahí, pero cuando necesitaba ayuda, el maldito castillo estaba sólo.

Cómo los odiaba a todos.

¿Por qué nadie le ayudaba?

¿Por que?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-…der……des……erta…-

-¿M?- Severus sintió como alguien le tocaba suavemente ¿Quién era?

-Des… erta…… bien?-

-¿N?- Severus abrió los ojos con pesar, ya no sentía tanto dolor, sentía… algo calido en su costado derecho. Se sentía bien.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la persona frente a él. Severus no alcanzaba a distinguirle, aun se sentía muy mareado, y veía todo borroso.

-Um, te llevare a la enfermería, te vez mal en verdad- dijo la voz preocupada. _Ha, es verdad, es la voz de una chica._

_¿Quién será? No me suena su voz…_ pensó Severus, sintiendo como le hacían levitar y lo llevaban a algún sitio, no sabia adonde, sólo quería descansar.

Escucho pronto el chillido de unas puertas al abrirse.

-Ha, la enfermera no esta, seguro a salido, bueno no importa, voy a recostarte- dijo la chica y cerró la puerta tras ellos, sólo para después recostar a Severus con cuidado en la cama.

Él sintió como la chica le ponía las matas con cuidado. Agradecía el detalle, en verdad le dolía el cuerpo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? Creo que cure bien tu costado, te vez mas relajado- dijo la chica aliviada.

-¿Me… curaste……?- dijo Severus con cierto dolor en su voz.

-Si, no soy mala sanadora después de todo- dijo en un tono suave y amable, a Severus le pareció que hablaba así para no molestarle.

-M, esta muy oscuro aquí, prenderé la luz-

Severus estuvo atento a eso, su curiosidad incluso en su dolor era en general muy activa, y ahora deseaba saber quien le habia ayudado.

La luz se encendió con una suavidad muy cómoda, lo suficiente como para no dañarle la vista.

-Así esta mejor- sonrió la chica.

Severus le miro algo sorprendido, la chica frente a él era muy bonita, pero ya mayor, quizás unos 25 ó más. Tenía el cabello rizado, por lo que se veía de los mechones que salían de su peinado, pero no se veían mal, le daban un aire de ensueño, algo tierno.

Sus ojos eran de un color almendra, se veían muy calidos, sus facciones a pesar de ser mayores eran muy suaves, y más ahora que ella le miraba y sonreía con calidez.

-¿Quién… eres tú…?- pregunto algo cansado.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger, soy maestra de pociones aquí en Hogwarts- sonrió la joven, mirando al chico con curiosidad.

-Cielos, te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco, sólo que tu eres mas lindo- sonrió Hermione divertida.

Severus no supo por que, pero sintió como de repente se sentía muy nervioso.

-Um, pero tu rostro no me suena, eres muy grande para ser de primero- dijo Hermione mirándolo con curiosidad. Pero sin perder esa linda sonrisa.

Severus no entendía nada en realidad. Él tampoco la habia visto en el castillo. Y hasta donde sabia, era Slug el que daba las clases de pociones.

Todo era muy extraño.

-Granger!-

Severus y Hermione dieron un respingo del susto. Ninguno esperaba que la puerta de la enfermería se abriera de golpe.

-¿¡Se puede saber que te pasa que entras así!?- dijo Hermione furiosa, mirando al hombre que era el responsable de haberla asustado.

Severus también quería reclamarle, vaya susto que le habia dado, pero como "la maestra" se habia puesto de pie frente a él, ya no podía ver a quien habia entrado.

-¿Se puede saber por que le quitaste 70 puntos a mi casa?- dijo el hombre furioso.

Severus le odio de inmediato, su voz era muy parecida a la de su padre.

-Fue por que tus consentidos molestaban a Rupert Weasley- dijo Hermione seria.

-Va! Ese bueno para nada seguro se lo ha de haber buscado, es un inútil- dijo el hombre con tono de burla.

-No te atrevas a ofenderlo delante de mi! Ese chico apenas y sabe defenderse de los gorilas de tus alumnos que le fastidian todo el tiempo! Les pille cuando le estaban dando una paliza, así que no me vengas con que no se que paso cómo la ultima vez!- le dijo Hermione fríamente.

-Y ten por seguro que de ser por mi ya les hubiera expulsado!- dijo Hermione alzando el tono. En verdad estaba furiosa.

Severus se permitió una ligera sonrisa. "La maestra" si que sabia plantarle cara a ese tipo tan odioso. Después de todo ella tenia razón, esos gorilas debían ser expulsados, si fuera él el encargado, lo haría sin pensárselo.

-Para lo que me importa! Más te vale dejar a MI casa en paz!- dijo el hombre molesto.

-Claro, sólo deja TÚ en paz a TODOS- le dijo Hermione.

-No me busques Granger- dijo amenazante el hombre.

-Inténtalo, quiero ver al gran maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras en acción, con lo viejo que estas sólo no vayas a olvidar tu bastón- dijo Hermione con burla.

-¿Qué?- bramo el hombre furioso sólo, y Severus no pudo evitar reírse del comentario.

-Tu cállate estupido niño!- bramo el hombre furioso, tratando de ver tras Hermione, que le tapaba la vista, al chico.

-NO! Tú te callas de una maldita vez! Esto es una enfermería, y si quieres arreglar esto vamos a la dirección, pero mañana, yo tengo que atender a este chico, no soy como tú de holgazán que tiene tanto tiempo libre y viene a fastidiar a los demás- le dijo con burla.

-Grr, te acordaras de mi Granger!- dijo el hombre furioso, y salio azotando la puerta.

-Idiota- gruño Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Ese tipo es un cretino- dijo Severus algo divertido.

-Sin duda- sonrió Hermione girándose de nuevo hacia él.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- pregunto Severus con calma, mirando como Hermione le ajustaba la manta con cariño.

-Bueno, el solía darme clases aquí en Hogwarts cuando yo era niña, cielos, le caía muy mal de chica, así que de grande me soporta menos, y cuando vine a dar clases aquí, tome su antigua asignatura, pero creo que no le gusta que todos digan que enseño mejor que él, creo que es cosa de su ego o algo así- sonrió Hermione.

-Pero… usted ya no es una niña, las personas cambian- dijo Severus bostezando.

-Tal vez, pero no te confundas, en realidad él es una gran persona, sólo que nunca lo demuestra con nadie… paso por muchas cosas en su juventud- sonrió Hermione.

-Mm… si yo… fuera él, yo si lo seria- dijo Severus cerrando los ojos, tenía mucho sueño.

-¿Qué serías?- pregunto Hermione con calma.

-Yo… seria bueno con usted… por que usted es muy linda- dijo Severus cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como el sueño le alcanzaba.

Fin.

Espero que les guste como quedo, si tienen alguna opinión, se las agradecería.

Saludos a todos, y suerte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Eclipse 2

Ningún personaje de H.P. me pertenece. Y eso es verdad.

-Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos.

_Bla, bla, bla_ son pensamientos.

Ahora pro favor, gusten del fic.

**Eclipse **

**Cap. 2**

Severus abrió los ojos con calma, y miro a su alrededor, estaba en la enfermería. Entonces lo de ayer no habia sido un sueño ¿O si?

Se incorporo, y miro todo el lugar, estaba vació a pesar de que ya era de día.

Se levanto de la cama con cuidado y se palpo el costado derecho, ya no sentía dolor. Tal y como lo habia dicho "La maestra", ella le habia curado.

-Alto ahí!-

-ha!- Severus se giro del susto, solo para ver a la enfermera Popy salir de sus despacho con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Se puede saber que haces de pie!? Aun no termino de revisar tus costillas!- dijo Popy furiosa, tomando al chico con algo de mala gana, y palpándole el costado.

-¿Te duele?- dijo seria.

-No- dijo Severus serio.

-Mm, ya no te siento las costillas lastimadas… extraño- dijo seria.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?- dijo Severus de mala gana.

-Esta bien, puedes irte- le dijo Popy seria.

Severus se encamino a la puerta y la abrió.

-Espera-

-¿Si?- dijo Severus serio, girándose a ver a Popy.

-Antes de irte dime, ¿Quién te trajo a la enfermería?- pregunto seria.

Severus se lo pensó un rato, ¿Cómo se llamaba "la maestra"?

/Soy He… Granger…/ recordó.

-Fue la maestra Granger- dijo Severus serio, y salio de la enfermería.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape apresuro el paso a su sala común, estaba muy confundido.

_Granger. Se llamaba Granger la maestra… Pero no me acuerdo de su nombre, empezaba con "He"…… mm, ¿"Hermila"?, no, ¿"Hertrudis"?, no, no creo… rayos, no me acuerdo…_

Severus en verdad quería recordar el nombre de la maestra Granger, pero mas que nada, se preguntaba por que quería saberlo.

¿Por que necesitaba el nombre de una extraña?

_Quizás… por que ha sido la única persona que ha sido amable con migo _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus estaba en el aula de pociones, recibiendo clase con Slug, aun estaba muy curioso sobre lo que le habia pasado la noche anterior, no entendía nada.

Pero ya estaba dispuesto a aclararlo.

La clase termino, y Severus se quedo. Habia lago que quería preguntar a su maestro.

-Joven Snape, ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?- sonrió Slug mirando a su mas sobresaliente alumno con curiosidad.

-Disculpe profesor, sólo quería preguntarle si, um, si tiene alguna ayudante, alguna maestra llamada Granger- dijo Severus.

-No, soy el único que da la clase joven Snape, me parece que le han mentido- dijo Slug sin darle mucha importancia.

-Gracias, eso pensé, con permiso- dijo Severus y se retiro de inmediato.

Le habían mentido.

Ella le habia mentido.

¿Pero por que?

No habia nada de malo que ella le dijera quien era ¿O sí?

Ahora estaba molesto.

¿Por qué todos siempre le querían ver la cara?

¿Por qué siempre le molestaban?

¿Por qué siempre a él?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pronto terminaron las clases.

Quizás muy pronto para Severus.

El odiaba cuando las clases terminaban.

Por que era cuando ellos venían a buscarle.

Siempre, cada día todos los días.

¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz?

¿Por qué no se largaban a otro lado?

¿Por qué tenia que ser él, quien tuviera que esconderse como un aterrado conejo?

Estaba tan cansado de huir.

Cansado de los golpes.

Cansado de las burlas.

¿Por qué siempre él?

-Hola Quejicus-

Severus se giro, y vio con odio a los chicos frente a él. Le habían encontrado. A pesar de que trato de darles la vuelta, le encontraron.

Como los odiaba.

Como los odiaba a todos ellos.

¿Qué mal les habia hecho?

¿Cuándo les habia ofendido?

¿Qué hizo para que le torturaran todo el tiempo?

¿Cuál fue su error?

-Oye Quejicus, he escuchado que nada mejor para el cuerpo que un baño de agua fría- sonrió Sirius.

Severus se tenso, y miro a la ventana con nerviosismo, la nieve aun caía.

Les miro de nuevo con una mirada casi suplicante, de que por favor le dejaran en paz. Sólo por ese día. Que por favor desistieran.

-¿Qué pasa Quejicus? Vamos a ir nadar- sonrió James sacando su varita.

Severus trato de defenderse, saco su varita pero James se la quito con un "Accio".

-No, no Quejicus, nada de magia- se burlo Sirius, y varios alumnos que veían la escena se rieron.

Severus les maldijo.

Como los odiaba.

Como los odiaba a todos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo estaba oscuro.

Y no veía nada.

Sólo sentía como su cuerpo temblaba del frío.

Lo habia hecho de nuevo.

Le habían tirado al lago, y haciéndolo levitar lo metían y sacaban. Una y otra vez, mientras todos reían y le gritaban "¡Veamos cuantas veces te tienes que lavar, para que a tu pelo se le quite lo grasoso-asqueroso!"

Todos reían como si eso hubiese sido un buen chiste.

Habia gritado por que más de una vez sintió como el agua le entraba y casi se ahogaba, pero eso no los paro, siguieron jugando con él como si fuera un trapo. Hasta que se cansaron.

Fue cuando lo dejaron en paz.

Todos se fueron, y lo dejaron tirado en la orilla, temblando de frío, mientras la nieve seguía cayendo.

Apenas y pudo levantarse, temblaba demasiado y caminaba torpemente.

Pero sabía que debía llegar al castillo. O de lo contrario moriría de hipotermia, se sentía muy pesado, muy lento y cansado, pero no debía detenerse, si lo hacia su temperatura seguiría bajando y si se descuidaba, el cansancio lo sometería, y moriría.

¿Por qué siempre le hacían esto?

¿Por qué lo castigaban?

¿Qué les habia hecho?

Miro temblando las grandes puertas del castillo.

Trato de abrir las puertas, pero estaba muy débil.

Muy cansado.

Y tenía mucho frío.

Sentía como las fuerzas se le iban.

Tenía mucho sueño.

Mucho sueño.

Quizás si descansaba… podría abrir la puerta luego… quizás…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mm- Severus sintió algo calido sobre su frente, eso le extraño, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocaran.

-…mue……vor…- dijo una voz.

Severus no entendió nada, aun tenia frío, pero el extraño calor le ayudaba por el momento.

-…¿bi… di…ne…-

Severus de nuevo escucho la voz, algo en ella le sonaba muy familiar.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y fue cuando se levanto de la impresión, miro a todos lados sorprendido y desconcertado, de nuevo estaba en la enfermería.

Y de nuevo estaba la maestra Granger.

-No te muevas, aun estas muy débil ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Hermione preocupada.

Severus le miro sorprendido, no entendía nada.

-M, la fiebre esta aumentando, espérame aquí- dijo Hermione tocándole la frente con su mano, para luego irse a tomar algo del botiquín.

Severus le miro mas sorprendido aun. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Cómo habia llegado a la enfermería?, ¿Qué sucedía?

Severus miro como su maestra buscaba algo en el botiquín, y luego tomaba algo de un cajón.

-Toma, esto te bajara la fiebre, y esto es para que descanses- sonrió Hermione entregándole dos frascos.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Severus extrañado.

-¿N?, ¿No lo recuerdas? Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, te encontré en las puertas del castillo, estabas inconsciente, mojado y cubierto por la nieve, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿alguien te hizo eso?- pregunto Hermione seria, pero preocupada.

-Ha… fueron Potter y Black, me tiraron al lago y me dejaron ahí- dijo Severus serio.

-¿Potter? Ash! Ese niño tenia que ser! No se parece en nada a su padre!- dijo Hermione molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Les va a castigar?- pregunto Severus serio, pero con unas esperanzas enormes por escuchar que si.

-Claro que si! Iré a levantar un reporte mañana temprano! Ese director me va a oír!- dijo Hermione molesta, y Severus sonrió ligeramente.

-Bueno, ahora mejor descansa, aun estas muy frió- sonrió Hermione con calma, arropándolo de nuevo.

-¿Se va a quedar conmigo?- pregunto Severus serio, pero sintiéndose muy nervioso, era extraño, pero siempre se sentía así con ella.

-Claro, no me iré- sonrió Hermione con calma.

Severus no supo por que, pero se sintió muy feliz, un sonrojo apenas se asomo por sus mejillas. Era muy agradable estar con ella.

-¿Ya no la ha molestado?- pregunto con algo de pena.

-¿Quien?-

-El tipo de ayer- dijo Severus serio.

-Ho, él, bueno, él siempre fastidia todos los días, es como su hobby o eso creo- sonrió Hermione divertida.

-¿Pero por que la molesta? Usted es muy buena persona- dijo Severus sin darse cuenta.

Hermione le sonrió con ternura, y le aparto con cariño los mechones suelos de su frente.

-Gracias, tú también eres muy bueno- le dijo con una voz muy linda.

Severus no le contesto, pero se sintió como su corazón se agitaba con rapidez. Nunca nadie habia sido amable con él. Pero ella si lo era. La profesora Granger siempre lo veía con cariño, nunca le vio con asco u odio.

Si, ella era muy linda.

Severus cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como Hermione le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño. Se sentía muy bien, era una muestra de suave de aprecio.

Él hacia mucho que no sentía el calido tacto de una caricia amable y bondadosa. No desde que su madre murió.

Severus abrió los ojos con calma, y miraba a Hermione, que le sonreía con ternura.

-No… no se si seas un fantasma o un sueño… pero, me gustaría verte de nuevo…- le dijo ocultándose un poco en las mantas, para que no viera su sonrojo.

-Yo estaré aquí, no te preocupes, descansa- le sonrió Hermione.

Severus cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como el sueño le invadía.

_Ha, su nombre… olvide preguntarle su nombre…_

Y con ese pensamiento, Severus durmió. Mientras sentía a lo lejos un calido tacto, que le hacia sentir en paz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara……

Espero que les guste como quedo, si tienen alguna opinión, se las agradecería.

Bueno, este fic seria sólo de un capitulo, pero como veo que les gusto, y que quieren saber como sigue, pues he decidido hacer valido ese viejo refrán "Al cliente lo que pida".

Así que aquí esta este nuevo cap.

Les aviso desde ahora, no será un fic largo, pero espero les guste.

Saludos a todos, y suerte.

**GRACIAS A :**S.Okita, Isabella, SAAN,, y master911

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Eclipse 3

Ningún personaje de H.P. me pertenece. Y eso es verdad.

-Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos.

_Bla, bla, bla_ son pensamientos.

Ahora pro favor, gusten del fic.

**Eclipse **

**Cap. 3**

-Mm…-

Hermione abrió los ojos con algo de pereza, y miro a su alrededor, ya era de día, y la enfermería estaba sola.

Vaya, que curioso, siempre que necesitaba a la enfermera nunca estaba.

Se estiro un poco, habia dormido toda la noche en la silla, así que estaba algo entumida, se giro a ver al chico que habia encontrado ayer, y vio de nuevo su cama vacía.

Se habia ido de nuevo.

Ella no se sorprendió tanto como la otra vez, donde estuvo buscándolo cómo loca.

Suspiro cansada, y pensó que seria bueno descubrir quien era ese chico.

Nunca lo habia visto en sus clases, era verdad que ella era la encargada de pociones, pero habia 3 maestros más a su cargo, ya que debido a que hubo una alza increíble en el alumnado, el director tuvo que contratar mas maestros para las asignaturas.

Por eso ahora la encargada de Pociones era ella, y daba a los 6 grupos de séptimo, ocho de sexto y a 3 de los 4 grupos de quinto que habia.

Sus ayudantes, uno daba a los 6 grupos de primero, otro a los nueve de segundo, y el tercero tenia los 6 de tercero, y uno de cuarto.

Ese chico le habia llamado mucho la atención, se parecía a su querido rival Snape.

Pálido con ojeras, pelo negro grasoso y esa peculiar nariz aguileña.

En verdad pensó que seria el hijo de Snape, pero lo descarto, no habia posibilidad alguna, nunca se habia casado, ni tenido parejas. Así que solo quedaba que quizás fuera algún pariente suyo.

Quizás un Snape por parte de alguna de sus tías lejanas, que ya no conservaban el apellido. Esa era la única teoría hasta entonces, mas aceptable.

Suspiro cansada de nuevo, ese chico en verdad le preocupaba, la primera vez tenia 2 costillas rotas, y ahora casi el tonto hijo de Harry lo mata de hipotermia.

-Ash! Ese niño! En nada es como su padre, se ve que Ginny le a consentido como tonta, su hijo es un bravucón de primera- dijo molesta, recordando todos los pleitos que habia tenido con la pelirroja, por el mal comportamiento de su hijo.

-M, ¿Pero quien de los tontos de sus amigos será Black? Se que no es posible que sea de la casa de los Black de Sirius, pero tengo como 6 Black de origen muggle en mis clases, después de todo en Inglaterra es un apellido muy común, tendré que investigar- se dijo al fin, y salio de la enfermería.

-Buenos días Granger-

Hermione bufo cansada, y se giro a ver a quien le llamo, ya sabia quien era.

-Hola Snape, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Pelearte por tus tontos 70 puntos?- dijo de mal humor, mirando a su querido rival de frente y con desafió.

El maestro de DCAO le miro serio, y frunció el seño molesto, no esperaba que le saludara de esa forma tan fría, normalmente quien lo hacia era él.

Pero hoy era diferente, muy diferente para él.

-Sólo, saludaba, no tenías por que ser tan grosera- dijo serio, con su mirada penetrante.

Hermione alzo una ceja extrañada ¿Snape saludando?

-Um, bueno, lo siento entonces, nos vemos- dijo seria, y se dio la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Snape siguiéndola.

-A buscar a alguien- dijo Hermione mirando súper extrañada como Snape le seguía.

-¿A quien?- pregunto él.

-A un alumno que ayude ayer, se fue de la enfermería, Potter y un tal Black lo tiraron al lago, y casi se muere de hipotermia ayer- dijo Hermione seria, y se detuvo al ver como Snape se habia parado de golpe, y ahora le miraba sorprendido.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto serio y confundido.

-Que Potter y un tal Back lo tiraron al río, y casi muere de hipotermia- repitió ella mirando extrañada a Snape.

-Dime, ¿Antes de eso lo habías visto antes herido? No sé, ¿Con un golpe o algo?- pregunto serio.

-Si, tenía 2 costillas rotas, pero lo cure bien- le dijo extrañada.

-¿Costado derecho o izquierdo?- le pregunto serio.

-Derecho, espera, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida de repente.

-Adiós- dijo Snape y se retiro en dirección contraria a la de Hermione de inmediato.

Ella le miro mas confundida. Snape si que estaba actuando más raro de lo usual.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ahora si estaba preocupada, le habia preguntado a su ayudantes sobre su alumno misterioso, pero todos le dijeron que no lo conocían.

Ahora si que estaba mas confundida que nunca.

¿Quién era ese chico? No lo sabía.

¿De dónde venia? Ni idea.

Hermione estaba que no sabia que hacer, en parte estaba curiosa por descubrir quien seria ese chico, pero por otro lado, le preocupaba encontrárselo, siempre que lo hacia este aparecía lastimado. Y eso no eran nada bueno.

Miro hacia el horizonte, y vio que pronto seria de noche, él sol ya estaba extinguiéndose.

_Siempre lo veo cuando es de noche_ recordó preocupada.

Apresuro el paso y se dirigió a su despacho, doblo una esquina y se paro de golpe.

Frente a ella estaba el chico, no, su chico misterioso.

Estaba jadeando en el suelo, gimiendo apenas. Estaba sobre un charco de sangre.

Su sangre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara……

Espero que les guste como quedo, si tienen alguna opinión, se las agradecería.

Bueno, este fic seria sólo de un capitulo, pero como veo que les gusto, y que quieren saber como sigue, pues he decidido hacer valido ese viejo refrán "Al cliente lo que pida".

Así que aquí esta este nuevo cap.

Les aviso desde ahora, no será un fic largo, pero espero les guste.

Saludos a todos, y suerte.

**GRACIAS A :**S.Okita, Isabella, AuRa224, miapottergranger, SAAN,, y master911

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Eclipse 4

Ningún personaje de H.P. me pertenece. Y eso es verdad.

-Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos.

_Bla, bla, bla_ son pensamientos.

Ahora pro favor, gusten del fic.

**Eclipse **

**Cap. 4**

-¿Dónde… estoy?-

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿N?- Snape abrió los ojos torpemente, y trato de levantarse.

-No te esfuerces, descansa-

Snape sintió como una calida mano se posaba en su frente, y lo obligaba a ceder de nuevo.

Miro de reojo a su alrededor. Estaba muy oscuro. Aspiro profundamente. _Lavanda_.

Olía a lavanda. Como ella. Ella olía a flores… a lavanda.

Snape se incorporo de golpe en la cama, y miro sorprendido a Hermione, que le veía muy pasmada.

-Tú!- dijo Snape sorprendido.

-Si, soy yo, pero hazme el favor de acostarte de nuevo, estas muy débil, el veneno casi te mata- le dijo ella seria.

Snape asintió, y se recostó_. Es verdad, Potter y Black me lanzaron al bosque… y si, ya recuerdo, una Acromantula pequeña me ataco_ pensó serio, recordando como James y Sirius le habían tomado, y dejado atado en lo más profundo del bosque.

Para cuando se habia soltado, una Acromantula joven ya le habia visto. Por suerte el tenia su varita lista, y la araña sólo le mordió el costado.

Logro llegar al castillo, pero se desmayo poco después.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿He?-

Snape se sonrojo un poco, y desvió la mirada— ¿Cómo te llamas? Es que, no lo recuerdo…- dijo apenado.

Hermione le miro sorprendida, pero sonrió.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger, maestra de pociones- sonrió.

Snape se giro a verle y sonrió— Que bonito nombre— dijo, pero al darse cuenta se sonrojo de nuevo y desvió la mirada.

-Jeje, veo que eres muy tímido- sonrió Hermione, y le coloco un trapo en la cabeza, para bajar la fiebre que quedaba.

-¿Esta mal ser tímido?- pregunto Snape algo dolido.

-No, conozco a mucha gente que es tímida, no es malo, creo que es lindo- sonrió Hermione.

Snape le miro sorprendido, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione le coloco dulcemente la mano en los labios.

-Shh, descansa, el veneno ya no esta en tu sistema, pero igual perdiste mucha sangre- le sonrió ella con calma.

Snape se sonrojo intensamente, asintió y no dijo más.

Hermione le sonrió con dulzura, y se sentó en la mesa, para leer un libro que tenia en la mesa de noche. Esta vez no pensaba quedarse dormida. Cuidaría a ese chico toda la noche. No le dejaría irse.

Snape se arropo un poco entre las mantas, y miro el perfil de Hermione.

Sus facciones eran suaves y gentiles. Su rizado cabello se veía relucir con calidez a la luz de la lámpara.

_Es… muy bonita…_ pensó, y se sonrojo de nuevo. El no descansaría. No quería perderla de nuevo. No quería despertar solo otra vez.

Pronto las horas pasaron. Hermione pasaba las páginas una tras otra. Hasta que sintiéndose agotada, cerró el libro y se estiro un poco. Fue cuando noto como dos ojos negros le miraban intensamente, escondidos entre las cobijas, y una cortina de cabellos negros.

-¿No has dormido?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que te iras-

-¿He?-

Snape se sentó sobre la cama, y le miro sonrojado- No quiero que desaparezcas…-

Hermione sonrió, y le acaricio la cabeza con ternura, snape le miro sorprendido, y sintió como sus mejillas ardían más que antes- No me iré a ningún lado- le sonrió ella.

-Pero, pero cuando me despierto ya no estas… ¿Es un sueño?- pregunto Snape.

-No, no es un sueño, yo estoy aquí, y tú también ¿No?- sonrió con calma.

Snape bajo el rostro. Él sentía que eso no era verdad. Sentía incluso que esta seria su ultima vez.

-¿Salimos a pasear?- pregunto Snape mirándole rápidamente.

-¿He? No, estas enfermo- le dijo ella, y miro de reojo que ya eran las 4 de la mañana.

-No me importa, quiero salir, si me dejas salir, ya no me levantare, enserio- le dijo Snape.

Hermione le miro seria. Pero algo le decía que cediera. Que seria la última vez.

-Esta bien, vamos- dijo al fin, con una media sonrisa.

Snape sonrió feliz, y de inmediato se levanto.

-Pero con calma!- le dijo ella seria.

Snape sonrió apenado, y ya más calmado se coloco su ropa y zapatos.

-Vamos!- animo Snape, ofreciendo su brazo a Hermione, de forma caballerosa.

-Esta bien- sonrió Hermione, tomo su brazo y juntos salieron.

Caminaron por los pasillos. Uno tras otro. Y Snape supo que aun seguía en Hogwarts. Entonces todo era verdad.

_¿Pero lo es? ¿Ella es real? ¿Hermione es real?_ Se preguntaba mirándola. Ella sonría. Juntos caminaban del brazo, y él sólo sentía que seria la última vez.

Ya no habría más.

Caminaron por los jardines. Vieron el cielo estrellado en el cielo. Caminaron entre la nieve.

Juntos. Tomados de la mano.

Y ella sólo sentía que seria la última vez.

La ultima.

-Es hora de regresar- sonrió Hermione, mirando el cielo. Pronto amanecería.

-Si- dijo Snape, y tomo su mano.

Y juntos caminaron por los jardines. Juntos por los pasillos.

Estaban juntos.

Y sólo pensaban en que seria la última vez.

Snape se detuvo, y Hermione le miro extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Quiero verte de nuevo- le dijo mirándola con seriedad.

-¿He?- Hermione sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente. Pero no se separo de él.

Por que seria la última vez.

-Quiero verte de nuevo Hermione, pero no dejo de pensar que será la última vez- dijo Snape, y apretó su mano en un puño. Mientras sujetaba a Hermione con la otra. No quería soltarla. Por que seria la última vez.

-Pero…-

-No! Quiero verte de nuevo! No me importa, te voy a buscar! Te juro que te buscare!- le dijo snape desesperado.

-P-pero aquí estoy, no iré a ningún lado- le dijo ella extrañada.

-Pero yo sí- le dijo Snape con armadura en su voz- No se adonde, pero si me voy, te voy a buscar! En verdad que te buscare!-

-Pero… yo no se quien eres ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Hermione preocupada. Una promesa con mucho peso. Y sin fundamentos.

-Soy-- ¿HE?-

-HA!-

Hermione y Snape mirarón como este empezaba a volverse traslucido.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?- grito Snape asustado.

-No sé! No sé!- dijo Hermione mirando como snape comenzaba a desaparecer.

Snape comprendio todo. Ese no era el Hogwarts que conocia. Y ahora regresaria al lugar de donde era.

-Rapido! Dime que año es este!- le dijo Snape.

-¿He? No hay tiempo para eso! Tratare de ayudarte!- le dijo Hermione y saco su varita.

-NO! No hay tiempo! ME están regresando! Sólo dime que año es este!-

-¿Regresando!? ¿Quién te esta regresan!?- pregunto Ella alarmada.

-DIME QUE AÑO ES!!-

-2016!-

Snape sintió como la vida se le regresaba.

-Entonces voy a regresar por ti! Voy a buscarte! Te prometo que voy a buscarte!-

-¿Qué dices!? No te vayas! ¿Quién eres!?- le pregunto Hermione desesperada, dejando salir lagrimas de angustia.

Pero lo único que vio frente a ella, fue como un joven le sonreía y desaparecía…

-NOOO!!- Hermione trato de abrazarlo. Pero lo último de Snape se desvaneció en sus brazos. Y se fue.

-No……no……no…- Hermione miraba sus brazos vacíos. Ya no estaba. Se habia ido.

-NO TE VAYAAS!!!- su grito fue desperado y dolido. Como le dolía. Ya no lo vería.

-Te…ah… encontré…-

-¿He?- Hermione alzo la mirada y vio a Snape frente a ella, jadeando como si hubiese corrido mucho. Como si hubiese corrido toda su vida. Buscando algo.

-¿Snape…?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-Te encontré…- dijo Snape, y sin más se apresuro a abrazarla.

-¿Snape…?- pregunto ella confundida entre sus brazos.

-No sabes… no sabes como te busque… no tienes ni idea de cuanto de busque…- le susurro en el oído. Pero su voz sonaba distante. Quebrada.

_Snape…… Severus ¿Esta llorando?_

Snape se separo un poco de ella, y miro sus ojos.

-Snape… Severus… ¿Eras tú?- le pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

Snape sonrió con sarcasmo.

-No, era y soy yo. Nadie más…… y al fin te encontré- le susurro. Y acerco su rostro al de ella.

-Severus…- susurro ella, sintiendo tan calido el aliento de Snape cerca de ella.

-Shh, no digas más… no te voy a dejar ir nunca más… por que te encontré…- Snape, no dijo más.

Y ninguno dijo más.

El sol salio.

Y fue la última vez que se separaron.

Dumbledore dijo alguna vez que Hogwarts provee lo necesario para quien lo merece. En esta ocasión, dos personas lo merecían. Pero el tiempo las separo.

Sólo para reunirlos de nuevo.

**FIN!**

Espero que les gustara como quedo! Sorry la tardanza! Y como vieron, fue el propio castillo quien hacia todo. Jeje.

Pásenla bonito y gracias por todo!

**GRACIAS A :**S.Okita, Isabella, AuRa224, sauce black, amsp14, Laura, §U§ §NAPE, miapottergranger, SAAN,, y master911

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
